


Just What I Needed

by slightlyunnatural



Series: Jearmin Week summer 2k15 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Androgynous Armin, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Model Armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:01:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slightlyunnatural/pseuds/slightlyunnatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean has been working all day. Why bother with eating or bathing or keeping your home clean when you can get ahead on a business project, right? He could use a distraction.<br/>Armin's day was less than satisfactory. Running countless errands and having a sub-par photo shoot can really put a drain on your self-esteem. He could use a distraction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What I Needed

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt for Jearmin Week, talking in your sleep.

I don’t mind you comin’ here

And wastin’ all my time

‘Cause when you’re standing oh, so near

I start to lose my mind

It was Sunday evening, and Jean had spent the majority of the day slumped over his desk, getting up only to relieve himself or to grab a protein bar from his tiny loft kitchen. The blueprints for a new banking office looked decent enough for a first draft, and he still had another week to finish and submit the building plans, but as head designer of this project he wanted everything to run smoothly. It was his first time being the lead of such a major project, his chance to show off his skills and work ethic. Like hell he was going to leave anything for the last minute.

The sun was just above the horizon when a sudden buzzing noise broke Jean from his work. He swung his chair around to face his bed stand where his phone sat. His alarm clock read seven twenty-three - almost twelve hours since he woke up and started working, a full work day and then some. Sighing, he got up to retrieve his phone, stretching out his arms and back on his way across the bedroom. He picked up his cell and tapped the screen. There had been a few notifications throughout the the day, the most recent being a text. Unlocking his phone and going straight to his inbox, he saw the sender was Armin.

“AA<3: Heading your way. Mind if I stay for the night?”

The text puzzled Jean.  Armin didn’t usually sleep over, seeing that he shared an apartment with his lifelong friends Eren and Mikasa, and it wasn’t too far from Jean’s own building. It would be difficult for them to live together, with Jean working long hours either in his loft or at the office, and Armin being both an assistant and model for an up-and-coming fashion magazine. Their relationship was based on trust, and an understanding that they both needed to work hard at their jobs now to be able to make a name for themselves and eventually be able to set their own hours. Sundays were usually busiest for Armin, so getting a text from him saying that he was out of work was surprising. Still, Jean wasn’t the type to turn down a visit from his blond boy. After all, he had a full week to wrap up this building plan.

“Not at all :)” Jean typed. He smiled as he clicked send, but it quickly fell as he looked around and realized how disastrous his condo was. His desk and the surrounding area was covered in blueprints and business contracts. The rest of his bedroom was littered with clothes in varying degrees of stench. He knew the kitchen sink was full of unwashed dishes, and the main lounge probably looked like a garbage dump. Jean himself looked unkempt, as he hadn’t bothered with bathing today.

His phone buzzed in his hand; another text from Armin. “AA<3: Thanks, be there i-,” he unlocked the screen to read the rest. “AA<3: Thanks, be there in 15min.”

Those minutes Jean spent in a mad dash tidying his condo; shoving dirty clothes into his closet, gathering up beer cans and food wrappers, loading his dish washer. He was in the process of changing into a clean shirt and pants when the front door buzzer rang. He stumbled a bit in his pants-half-up shuffle to the intercom, narrowly missing the mic button when his hand slammed against the wall to catch himself. Straightening out, he cleared his voice before pressing the mic. Proper apartment-living procedure calls for identifying the person at the front door before letting them in, even if you’re expecting company. Jean held down the mic button to speak. “State your name and business, please,” he recited in a semi-serious manner, then lifted his finger to await an answer.

It came instantaneously in the sound of an airy tenor. “It is I, Armin Arlert, seeking the council of Jean Kirstein,” the blond’s voice wafted through the intercom with a jesting bounce in it. “May I have passage?”

“Your entrance is granted,” Jean chuckled into the mic and buzzed the front door open. He finished pulling up his sweats and putting on a shirt before Armin made it to his condo, and was fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror when he heard the door open. He made his way out of his room to greet his boyfriend.

Armin stood in the middle of the open lounge, smiling when Jean entered the room. Being in the fashion industry, everything he wore looked perfect on him, and today’s outfit was no exception. His light pink crop top ended right at his belly button and hugged his thin yet toned chest. The baby blue skirt he wore was airy, asymmetrical, and shin-length, showing off his beige combat boots. Over it all was a gray oversized cardigan that hung off the blond’s shoulders and gathered at the crook of his elbows. His golden hair was collected back in a messy bun with a thin blue ribbon. With the dusk sun just touching his face and dancing off his bangs he looked picturesque, mesmeric, perfect, and Jean could have looked at him like that forever.

He decided 5 seconds was long enough. Crossing the room to meet Armin in the middle, Jean gathered his boyfriend by the waist and picked him up off the floor. Armin laughed heartedly and wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck while he spun them around in circles. He leaned head up to kiss Armin fully on the lips, still smiling after he stopped twirling them. They paused to look at each other as Jean gently placed the petite boy back on the floor, then Armin pulled him down to kiss him again before burrowing his head into Jean’s chest.

“Ah,” Armin sighed, “it’s so good to see you.” He sounded weary, and Jean noticed that he wasn’t putting much effort into holding himself up, instead opting to lean heavily on his taller, broader boyfriend.

Jean answers with a  ginger hug, pulling Armin deeper into his chest. He dropped to lay a soft peck on the top of Armin’s head and took in his scent. Shampoo, apple-scented lotion, and a distinct smell that he knew only belonged to Armin. All these Jean grew to love and crave.  Daring to break the silence he asks, “What’s wrong, babe?”

“Nothing,” comes the muffled reply.

At this Jean takes Armin by the shoulders to pull him from his chest and look at his face. “Don’t bullshit me, Armin. We both know you’re a terrible liar.”

Armin sighed and dropped his eyes. He leans his head so that his cheek could touch the back of Jean’s hand. “It’s been a crazy busy day, is all,” he started.

“Oh yeah?” Jean pressed.

“Yeah,” Armin released in a breathy chuckle. “A lot of errands and meetings, and a sub-par photo shoot.” He lifted his hands from his sides to place them on top of Jean’s, “but now none of it seems that bad, now that I get to see you.” Armin lifted his gaze from the ground to return to Jean’s hazel stare. He ran his soft fingers up the length of Jean’s arms and around his neck, stopping to run them through his mousy haired undercut. The sensation made Jean shudder, to which Armin responded with moving in for another kiss.

Jean shortened the distance quickly, grabbing at Armin’s face and tilting it slightly with is hands on his cheeks. The kiss was deep, longing. It had been quite a while since they had been together like this, just the two of them with nothing left in the day that needing attending to. Jean felt Armin smiling against his lips, and his heart swelled. Lowering his hands he moved from Armin’s face to his lower back, hoisting him up without interrupting the kiss. Armin instinctively wrapped his legs around Jean’s hips, and like that he walked them into his bedroom.

 

* * *

You always knew to wear it well, and

You look so fancy I can tell

I don’t mind you hanging out

And talking in your sleep

The alarm read two thirty-three when Jean opened his eyes. Something woke him up, a noise. He turned in his bed to face Armin, the sound of his slow quiet snores proving him still asleep. Jean’s eyes adjusted to the dark bed room with the help of some moonlight making it through the window, and he watched the blond’s shoulders rise and fall with each breath. Even in sleep he was radiant to Jean, with his long golden hair cascading over the pillow and his pale lips slightly parted. He was sporting Jean’s t-shirt, and even with it two sizes too big he made it look like the next biggest fashion trend. A tired smile formed across Jean’s cheeks as he watched his boyfriend sleep.

“....ahn..” Armin breathed audibly, his brows furrowing in his sleep. “...Je-aahn…”

Jean leaned closer to Armin, checking his eyes to see if they were open. Was he waking up? His eyelids didn’t reveal any sign of blue, so, was he sleep-talking?

“Jean,” the name was clear this time, though Armin’s eyes remained closed.

Curious, Jean shifted closer to the blond. He whispered close to his ear, “Yes, Armin? What is it?”

“Am… I still… with you..?”

“Yes, baby, you’re still here,” he reached for Armin’s hand, twining their fingers together.

“...do… you still… love me?” Armin’s brows were almost touching, the look on his sleeping face distressed.

Jean leaned in to kiss Armin’s cheek, still holding his hand. “I will always love you, Armin.”

At this Armin’s lips twitched into a smile, his features relaxing back into a more sound slumber. His tiny hand briefly squeezed Jean’s, and he curled closer into Jean’s chest, fitting there perfectly. Jean himself began to relax into sleep as the blond’s closeness brought warmth and the smell of shampoo and apples. Their hands still clasped together as the moon made its descent over the horizon and the first signs of dawn colored the sky.


End file.
